Victory?
by SnakeRunner4
Summary: Re-published, Maka and Soul make a bet on who can get a date to the dance, the rest you have to read into. Read and review.


Victory?

It had happened, she won the bet, she had gotten a date for the winter formal and beaten

Soul. I know you're a little confused so why don't we go back a little so you know whats

happening.

~Earlier that week~

The group was enjoying a nice lunch outside, it being Saturday meant that they ad no school,

and they could do whatever. "Oi tiny-tits, you going to the dance on Monday?" Soul said

quietly hoping she said no so he could ask her. "If I get a date I might." Maka replied rather

enthusiastically. "Yeah like anyone would want to go with you." Soul said snidely immediately

regretting it for a large dictionary was ground into his skull. "I'm sure tons of guys would want

to go to the dance with me!" Maka screamed at the boy still lying on the ground holding his

skull. "Yeah sure i'd love to see that." Soul aid sarcastically while thinking to himself 'Dammit

this is not going good, if I keep acting like this she'll be so pissed off I won't be able to ask her

to the dance. "Oh yeah I bet I could have a date by Monday!" Maka screamed at the white

haired boy. "Okay then let's make a deal, If you have a date for the dance by Monday, I'll be

your slave for the rest of that week, but if I get a date first, your my slave for the rest of that

week." Soul stated rather excited. Maka had to think about this 'Isn't this a little unfair, he has

a whole fangirl club.' Maka thought to herself before smiling devilishly. "Fine but neither of us

are allowed to ask anyone to the dance they have to ask us first" Maka stated with a devilish

smirk on her face. "Deal!" Soul yelled while grabbing Maka's hand and shaking it.

~Present time~

'Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that I have a date.' Maka thought to

herself proudly, and just then she noticed the white haired red eyed boy walk into the room,

with no date.

Smirking to herself she drug her date over to soul to boast to him.

~Meanwhile with Tsubaki and Black*Star~

"What do you mean Soul said 'No' to a girl who asked him out to the dance!" Tsubaki

screamed at Black*Star. "What I mean is, when we were walking down the hall this girl

walked up to us and asked Soul out to the dance, and he said 'No'. Black*Star replied. "Why

would he give up the chance to win, what did he say when the girl left?" Tsubaki questioned.

"He said he had his eyes set on another girl." Black*Star said while looking around trying not

to meet his partner's gaze. "And what girl does he have his eyes set to?" Tsubaki questioned

with anger seeping into her voice. Black*Star just put his head down and mumbled something.

"What was that Black*Star couldn't hear you?" Tsubaki stated with her eyebrow cocked up a

little. When Black*Star raised his head he had a sad expression on his face. "Maka." was the

only thing he said. It took Tsubaki a moment to figure out what he meant then it hit her, it hit

her hard. "Crap Maka is going to go boasting that she has a date and he doesn't, where is

Soul, Black*Star?" Tsubaki questioned. Black*Star just pointed near the doorway where Soul

and Maka were talking, well more like Maka beating on Soul and him just taking it.

~With Soul and Maka~

"Well, well, well. Soul, look who was all talk and no game." Maka stated while pulling her date

closer to her. Soul didn't respond, he just kept staring at her eyes. "What's the matter Soul,

upset that you lost." Maka said while making a fake pouting face and making sniffling noises.

Still nothing from the white haired boy. "Looks like people actually care about me, and not

you." Maka said with a smirk on her face. This time it hit deep in Soul, he remembered how

unloved he felt with his family then he met Maka and he finally felt loved, now all he felt was

pain. "I'm happy for you Maka." Then looked at her partner "Treat her nice, okay?" Maka's

date just nodded at Soul. And with those parting words, Soul left. Leaving Maka feeling

victorious, but something was wrong it didn't feel right, she was happy that she won, but

something wasn't right. And she felt like that for quite a while until Tsubaki came over.

"Hey Tsubaki, guess what I won!" Maka yelled excitedly. "That's great Maka, where'd soul go?"

Tsubaki questioned while looking around. "Oh that loser, I told him off and watched him crawl

away with his tail between his tails!" Maka yelled triumphantly. "You what! Oh dear this isn't

good." Tsubaki said while shifting from foot to foot. "What isn't good Tsubaki?" Maka

questioned while cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner. "What I mean is a girl

asked him to the dance but he said 'No'." Tsubaki said while looking into Maka's eyes. "Why

did he say 'No'?" Maka questioned. Tsubaki just looked Maka in the eyes and said "Because he

wanted you." That was all that needed to be said, the smirk on Maka's face disappeared and

her eyes were on the brink of tears. "H-He wanted me?" Maka asked not even believing her

own words. "That's what he said, he said the he had his eyes set on you, and you just broke

his heart." Tsubaki said with rage starting to seep into her words. With that last line Maka

broke out of her dates grip and dashed out of the dance hall. Rushing to the apartment the

only thing running through her mind was 'Please don't hate me' When she reached the door

she saw that the door was slightly opened, she slowly opened the door and crept inside

"Soul?" She said echoing through the small apartment, when she got no reply she crept a little

further in. When she didn't see anything or anyone she crept down the hall to Soul's room, but

when she got inside what she saw nearly tore her heart apart. The room was trashed, bed

turned over, mirror shattered and the picture of them thrown into the trash can, most of his

stuff was gone almost as if he had run away. The second that thought hit her mind she

immediately ran downstairs to where he kept the motorcycle, but all she saw when she went

down there was motorcycle tire tracks. She fell to her knees sobbing loudly "Why Soul why?"

even though she knew the reason why 'You broke his heart and stomped all over it, he denied

a girl so he could be with you, but you stomped all over him, he almost died for you and this is

the thanks he gets, you really are horrible Maka.' Was the last thought before darkness. She

woke up the next day, but she didn't want to wake up, she wanted this all to be a bad dream,

Soul was actually sleeping soundly in the room over... Wait I'm in my house! Maka thought as

she shot out of bed and ran straight to his room. But when she go there it was the same

trashed, empty room, "No Soul" Maka thought aloud. She was startled out of her drift by a

calm voice saying "It'll be okay." Maka turned around to see the one person she didn't want to

see, well she only wanted to see one person right now. "Yeah sure it will papa, my weapon left

me." Maka spat at him with as much venom as possible. "Yeah he left, but you know where he

went don't you?" Spirit said with a slight grin. Maka instantly caught on to him and shot out

the door towards the Evan's estate. 'Please let Soul be there, please' Maka thought to herself

as she shot into the open gate of the Evan's estate, she ignored the yells of the guards, and

Soul's parents telling her to leave him alone and that she's just gonna make it worse. She

skidded to a halt in front of the door of the man she loved, but before she could open the

door, a firm grip pulled her away from the door, she turned around ready to fight off a guard

or a family member but instead she met the gaze of Soul, she was quite happy to find him but

when she tried to hug him he just pushed her off. She looked at him kind of hurt even though

wshe has no real right to be hurt. Before she coud say anything he opened his door and walked

inside Maka followed, once inside she could easily tell that she had really screwed him up,

there was broken furniture, broken pictures basically everything was broken but one thing,

and Maka new exactly what it was, it was the picture frame the She had bought him last

Christmas, she was mad at him so she bought him a dinky little frame while that year, while

he had gone and bought her a diamond tennis bracelet, she felt very bad especially because

she ad accused him of not even getting her a gift and after storming into her room she found

the small box on her pillow. 'You really are a horrible person huh Maka' She thought to herself

until she was taken out of her memories by Soul bluntly stating "Is there something you need

Maka." She just looked at him, he looked so hurt he had bags under his eyes, he had cuts on

his knuckles, all in all he looked like a mess, and it was all Maka's fault. She felt tears

brimming her eyes so as quickly as she could she lunged from her spot and wrapping her arms

around his torso resulting in them crashing to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're

doing Maka?" Soul yelled out rather irritated with her hugging him. She just kept holding onto

him while nussling her face into his chest. "Why are you here Maka, you made it quite clear

that you didn't want me, so why are you here?" Soul screamed at her. Maka flinched because

of the harshness in his voice. "I'm here...cause I want...you back..." Maka stated between

sobs. There was a few minutes pause until "Bullshit." Maka looked up at Soul, his eyes held no

emotion, just blank. "You think I'm gonna fall for that, just get out of her Maka." Soul said

while pushing Maka off himself. "You already made my life a living hell." Maka just looked at

him, he looked so defeated, his head was down and he had tears streaming down his face.

"Please Maka, I know you don't love me, so just get out of here." Soul said. Maka just looked

at him, "I'm sorry Soul, but I'm not losing the man I love again." Maka said thinking it would

make him feel better, it did the opposite. "Very funny Maka, I'm not gonna fall for that I know

that you like that guy from last night so why don't you just go back to him." Soul said while

sitting down on his bed holding his head with his hands. "No I don't Soul, I love you, not him!"

Maka screamed at him wanting him to get it through his head that she loved him. "This isn't

very funny Maka, I know that you don't lo-mmph." Soul was cut off mid sentence by Maka

slamming her lips onto his, Soul struggled for a moment but Maka kept him in place. After

they broke the kiss, Soul seemed to actually have some emotion in his eyes. "Now do you

believe me soul?" Maka asked while resting her head on Soul's shoulder, Soul simply nodded

and leaned into Maka, smiling he held onto her not wanting to let go. And in that position they

sat until Maka broke the silence "I love you Soul." moments pause "I love you too Maka." And

with that they lay down on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Fin


End file.
